1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a projector, light falloff at edges can occur due to the characteristic of a projection lens that projects an image onto a screen. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-41546 describes an optical system apparatus having an arrangement configured to uniform the illuminance distribution of an image projected onto a screen while suppressing the cost of a projection lens. The optical system apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-41546 includes a tapered rod that increases the sectional area as the distance from an LED (Light Emitting Diode) increases, and a light guide member for guiding light that has exited from the tapered rod to a liquid crystal panel. Providing the tapered rod makes it possible to illuminate the peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel brighter than the optical axis portion.
In the arrangement described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-41546, the tapered rod and the light guide unit are arranged between the LED and the liquid crystal panel. Since the distance between the LED (light source) and the liquid crystal panel (spatial light modulator) becomes long, downsizing of the optical system apparatus may be impeded.